Auf Wiedersehen, sweetheart
by wodolay
Summary: "Eren," he murmured, then hummed. "Yes Levi?," Eren whispered. His voice quivered, he couldn't speak any louder or his voice would give up on him, this he knew. "Dance with me." The titan-shifter didn't say anything, just took a hold of his lover's waist, while the shorter man rested his arms around his shoulders. Step, step, dip, step, step, dip. Inspired by a Tumblr post.


**Hello friends! How are you today?**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update "Fallen" as I had planned (I'll try to update before the end of next week though!) and thought I might write you a small one-shot to bridge the time until the next update c:**

**This was inspired by a Tumblr post. Said post was fluffy and not sad at all. Oh well...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Major Character Death**

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

It's dark and cold, their breaths coming out as little clouds.

The cabin they are staying in is run-down, the roof is halfway torn down, showing millions of bright little spots in the dark night sky. It was beautiful.

He could stay here and watch them all night, all his life. They somehow made him feel at ease, taking his worries away.

"Eren," a soft voice called him, tearing his gaze from the sky.

A cold hand softly caressed his face, turning his face away from the broken roof and the stars, and towards a pair of familiar eyes.

He had always cherished these eyes, their color a steely gray, even if most people found them cold. But that wasn't the case, the exact opposite. Just through his eyes he could tell how the other man felt.

The more time he spent with this man, the more he could tell between the differences. When he was happy, his eyes would squint, barely so, but he would always notice it, because he always paid attention to him. When he was angry his eyes would betray nothing, leaving his face emotionless. Would he be sad, his eyes lost all the passion, leaving them dull, making the raven-haired man look tired and old.

Yes, he always found them beautiful, no matter what emotion they held in, but never found he the steely gray as beautiful as he does now.

The soft light of the stars gave his normally gray eyes a blueish hue, making him look younger, more vivid. But it wasn't only the light, no, they held an emotion he wouldn't dare to name, to afraid to break the spell between them.

The young boy smiled at his lover, taking small but confident steps towards the smaller man.

It was silent, and nothing could be heard besides his footsteps and the rustling of clothes as he pulled the other man into his arms, embracing him in a hug, careful to not touch the gap in his lover's side.

"Levi," he whispered.

Normally the captain would scoff and turn away from the hug, not a really big fan of showing affection, but he couldn't bring himself to act like he normally would, to keep the facade up any longer.

He was tired.

All the older man wanted to do was hold his beloved closer and never let go.

Tilting his head up, he slowly pressed his cold lips onto his lover's. He didn't notice the slight quiver on the boy's lips, nor the hot liquid dirtying both their faces.

One kiss turned to two, two to three, and soon he was kissing him everywhere.

His mouth, his nose, his forehead, his cheek, his lips, his eyelids, his lips again. Everything he could reach he softly kissed. To show the young boy how much he cared about him, how much he loved him.

Hot tears rolled down the boy's face, making Levi frown.

Had he done something wrong? Raising his hands, he slowly wiped away the tears, pulling the boy into another hug.

He didn't notice the blood on his hands, blood mixed with tears, blood that was now smeared over his lover's jacket. He had long forgotten the injury he had suffered earlier in the battle before a frantic Eren pulled him away to this cabin.

"Eren," he murmured, then hummed.

"Yes Levi?," Eren whispered. His voice quivered, he couldn't speak any louder or his voice would give up on him, this he knew.

"Dance with me."

The titan-shifter didn't say anything, just took a hold of his lover's waist, while the shorter man rested his arms around his shoulders.

Step, step, dip, step, step, dip.

They continued this for a while before Eren noticed how Levi's steps became heavier and heavier, until he wasn't able to take any further steps.

The boy's grip tightened around his love, pressing him against him, and he continued to rock back and forth, giving the other the feeling of moving.

Levi hummed, his eyes closed, he was so content. He didn't even feel the biting cold anymore.

"Levi," Eren said. He would say anything, just to keep him from drifting off.

"Hmm?," the man questioned, his eyes still closed.

"Co-could you please...please sing for me?," his voice quivered and the tears started anew. But the other man was too far gone to notice.

"Hmm...I can't sing...," the older man chuckled.

"Please, for me," he pleaded. He was growing desperate.

For a moment or two, neither of them said anything, the boy was about to repeat himself when a smooth voice started a tune he had never heard before.

"...widersehen, auf Wiedersehen." _Goodbye?_

"We'll meet again..."

Eren wished he had asked him earlier to sing for him, his voice was beautiful. It was deep and soothing, calming his wrecked nerves.

"This lovely day...has flown my way," the singing was muffled his shoulder, which the other one used to lean his head against.

"The time has come to part...," they were rockign back and forth, back and forth.

"We'll kiss again...like this again," Eren pressed a kiss on Levi's forehead, tears dropping onto the man's face.

"Don't let the tearsdrops start..."

With shaking fingers he pressed him against his body, holding his love against him, trying to feel his weak heartbeat.

"With love that's true..I'll wait...for you..."

The arms around his shoulders let go, sliding off to the side, hanging limply next to the smaller man's body.

"Auf Wiedersehen...sweet...heart..."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Levi. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If there are any speling mistakes or grammatical errors, please let me know!**

**English isn't my native languages and it's 5.20 in the morning so yeah...**

**Until next time~**


End file.
